An Archer, A Bird, And A Criminal
by Beautifuldeath92
Summary: Raven and Speedy have been going out for awhile now when suddenly things take a turn for the worse. But the archer hasn't given up hope and is determined not to lose his bird to a criminal. RedxRaexSpe I might add just a hit of RobRae cause I love them!
1. Chapter 1

**RAVEN'S POV**

I sat on the roof with my legs hanging over the side. I had just had another big fight with Roy. Something was going on between us that we didn't understand, I sighed. Lastly it was like we were growing apart. "You okay, Rae?" I heard the concerned voice of my leader, Robin ask.

I nodded, "Yeah, I think so..." I trailed off and looked at the moon.

He gave me a hug, "I heard you two fighting again."

He sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I just wanna sit here." I said.

He pulled me close and we sat there. About an hour later the sun started to come up, "You ready to go back in?" he whispered.

I nodded, and he helped me up. Just then the alarm went off. I teleported us downstairs with the others, "It's Red-X." I heard Cyborg muttered.

The Titans East had been staying with us for Beast Boy's birthday, he was turning 18. I caught Speedy's eye and he turned away. If that was how it's gonna be, then fine. "Let's go." I said, teleporting Robin, Cyborg, and the twins to the scene.

"Is everything okay, Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah."

"Hello, Tita..." Red-X trailed off, "Wait. Where did grass stain and princess go? And when did you get the midgets?"

Shouting something in Spanish, they raced over and ran around him in circles. Sense he was distracted for a moment, Cyborg took that time to aim his cannon at him. Red-X must have caught sight of Cyborgs plan because suddenly he disappeared.

"Did I ever tell you, that you hair is like silk?" Red-X's voice was suddenly next to me. I turned to attack him, but he was gone.

I encased my hands with my magic and looked away for him. Robin and him were engaged in hand-to-hand combat, running over I shot some of my magic but Red-X disappeared before they hit.

"And your eyes are like two diamonds." his voice made me shiver this time. I swung at him and my fist connected with his shoulder. "Ow Rae, that hurt." he muttered, the shrugged. "But I never said I didn't like it rough." I just knew he had winked.

Mas Y Menos knocked him over, just as the rest of the Titans appeared, including Speedy. He pulled back his bow and shot one at Red-X, just as I went to hit him. The arrow landed by my feet and I just knew something bad was gonna happed, "RAVEN!" came the scream of about eleven diffrent people.

I was too slow in putting up a shield when the bomb-arrow went off. The force of the explosion hit me like a mamoth, I flew backs into a wall which crumbled on top of me.

I faded in and out of conciousness, and listened as I heard shouts. "YOU IDIOT!!" came the robotic voice of Red-X. "How could you be so stupid!?"

"Me?!" this time it was Speedy. "You've got no room to talk you stupid villian!"

"Atleast if I was on your team I wouldn't kill some of my teammates!!"

"Shut up!" Came Robins voice, "We need to find her, she could be dying under there."

There was the sound of metal against rock as they started moving the rocks away. The one above me was lifted and the sunlight broke in, causing me to look away. "Friend Raven!" Starfire screamed.

Cyborg was next into view as he started pulling away the debris. "You okay?" came Beast Boy's voice, and he poked his head in.

"Do I look okay?" I muttered, as they pulled me out.

A chuckle came from Robin, "Well atleast her personality is intacked." he grinned.

I looked up to see Red-X watching me, as waves of concern poured from him, I blinked from the sun and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAVEN'S POV**

I looked over and caught Speedy's eyes. He came and kneeled next to me, "Raven, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he put his forehead on mine.

"Speedy?" I barely managed to whisper.

His head shot up, "Yeah, Rae? What's wrong?"

"What did I say about calling me baby?"

I smiled as he started to laugh, "I'm sorry." taking a deep breath, he got serious. "Does anything seem broken? Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere." I closed my eyes and tried to breath deep.

"Raven, we need to get you to the Tower."

I nodded, "I can teleport us, I think." calling apon whatever of my magic I could, I teleported Cyborg and I to the Tower's infermery.

"I'm going to take some X-Ray's so just get comfortable." Cy said, as he started setting everything up.

"You know my powers will heal everything that's wrong."

He looked over his shoulder at me, "I know, but I want to makw sure for myself." Rolling my eyes, I let myself fall asleep.

I woke up and looked around, it was dark out so obviously night time. I stood up, pulled my hood up and walked to the main room.

Everyone looked up, "Raven!" Speedy said, getting up. He ran over and wrapped his arms around me, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hugged him back.

Robin walked over, "Speedy, we need to talk."

Speedy raised an eyebrow, "What about, Robin?"

"About what happened early today. You need to be more careful when you shot your arrows."

Speedy's mask narrowed, "What are you saying?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Robin took a step closer, "I'm saying you need to stop being so reckless. You could've gotten Raven killed."

"I was aiming at Red-X." he said through grinded teeth.

"Yeah, but who did you hit?" Robin took another step.

"It was an accident!" it was Speedy's turn to take a step.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your voice down."

"Well I wouldn't be yelling if you didn't accuse me of trying to hit Raven!" Speedy shoved Robin.

"I never accused you, I was saying be more careful." Robin pulled out his bo-staff.

That's when I decided it would be best to step in, "Hey! I think you should both go get some air. Away from each other."

Grabbing Speedy's arm, I teleported us to the roof. He looked at me, "God! Robin can be such a prick!" he kicked the door.

"Speedy, you need to calm down." I sat on the edge and stared up at the moon.

"Me!? What about him? Huh?! He knows it was an accident! He acted as if I _tried _to hit you!" I heard him walked over, "You don't think I tried to hit you do you?"

Pushing my hood down I turned and caught his eye, "I know you didn't mean to."

Smiling he sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arm. "I'm sorry." he nuzzled my hair, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, or Robin. And last night, I'm sorry. I was just so angry."

I kissed him, "I know."

We sat holding each other until the sun came up. He stood up and pulled me with him, "Let's go inside." he kissed me.

I nodded, "Alright, let's go." Holding hands we walked back inside to find only Robin drinking coffee.

They stopped and stared at each other, "You two are part of a team, and you need to work this out. Don't both talking to me until you've worked it out." pulling my hood back up I made my way to my room.

**RED-X'S POV**

I watched her as she walked to her room, Cyborg didn't know but I hacked into his security system and now I could watch Raven whenever I wanted. She stopped and looked around, she could sense me watching her. Shrugging it off she walked into her room. That was the only place I couldn't watch her.

Sighing I turned off my computer and went into my room. "I'm off to see my beautiful Raven." putting on my Red-X costume I turned off all the lights in the house and disappeared.

I reappeared infront of Kay Jewlers, "Hmmm, I wonder if she like the color pink?" I shook my head. "Maybe I should just get her something purple like her eyes." I opened the door and was greated with the sound of screaming, "Calm down! I'm just here to buy something." they started laughing, "No seriously." more laughter. "Shut up or I _will_ rob this place." that got them to stop. I walked over to the cashier. "I need something purple, like Raven's eyes."

He nodded, "Well are you looking for a ring? Or maybe a braclet or necklace?"

"Hmmm, a necklace. Do you have one that may have a raven on it? Perferably purple."

I followed him as he brought me to a shelf, "We do have one, but it's very expensive."

It was the most amazing necklace I had ever see, it was black raven with a purple diamonds as eyes. It's wings were spread wide and the tips were connected to the chain. I read the price, 1,000. "I'll take it."

Pulling out the key, he unlocked it and carefully took it out. "I'll ring it up."

I took out my wallet and a couple of hundreds. "Keep the change." I muttered, picking up the necklace I made my way out of the store.

I disappeared and was now infront of the museum. It wasn't yet open so I blew the door up and waited until the alarm went off. Not five minutes later the Titans appeared. "Titans go!" came Robin's "battle cry".

I didn't have time for this. With one quick jump, I landed on Cyborgs back and slammed an X on it. One down, nine to go. Next was the Bee-girl. I taped slammed her wings together with another X and stuck her to a wall. Then Starfire and Grass Stain, with a quick kick, Grass Stain was stuck to her. I put an X over her eyes, and turned to the twins. They needed to touch to run fast. They grabbed hands and ran at me. Throwing an X their hands were broke apart and they were stuck to a wall by the Bee-girl. A wave of water came at me, I disappeared and showed up behind the Waterboy. Knocking him out I turned to Bird Boy, "Hey Robin, it's been too long."

His eyes narrowed and he brought his bo-staff out. I rolled my eyes and shot an X at him, he was stuck to the ground. I saw Raven and dodged the magic black hand she was controlling. Appearing behind her I kissed her neck, "I've got something for you." she turned, but I was already gone. "Sorry, but you need to be stuck to a wall." and before she could react, she was and an X was on her mouth..

An arrow wized by my head, I turned and face the shooter. It was Raven's boyfriend. My eyes narrowed and I charged, kicking at him he was slammed into a wall. But he already had an arrow ready. I shot an X as he shot the arrow, they connected and blew up knocking us both back. He was out cold, I stood up and walked over to Raven. "Sorry about the whole stuck to a wall thing." I smiled and rubbed the back of my hand against her cheek. "I got you something. But I swear I didn't steal it. I've got the receit." I pulled it out with the necklace.

She tried to move away as I show her, "It wont hurt you. I promise. Look." I held it up infront of her.

Her eyes caught mine. "Do you like it?" I asked. She nodded, "I want you to keep it." I put it on her and her eyes lit up. "I've got to go." I ran my hands through her hair. "Be safe, my Raven." I kissed her cheek, and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Before I start the story I would like to say thanks! _****_I'm loving all the reviews and stuff! I'm so glad you're all enjoying my story. _**

**_A special thanks to robraegal because she has been a HUGE help! Thanks you all once again for the positive reviews and I hope I can continue making them all just as good!_**

**BeautifulDeath**

**_!!RAVEN'S POV!!_**

I stayed stuck to the wall for about 20 more minutes before Speedy finally came to. Rubbing his head he stood up slowly, "God dammit!" I heard him mutter as he tripped over a piece of debris. He looked up and caught my eye, "Raven!" he yelled, running over.

Doing my best not to cry as he pulled the horrible red x tape off me, I thought about Red-X, '_What was that all about?'_ I asked myself. Suddenly all the tape was off me and I found myself falling. Speedy wrapped his arm around my waist, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." I turned away and looked at the others, "We need to help them." he nodded.

I walked over to Beast Boy and Starfire, "You guys okay?" I asked.

"Friend Raven?" Star asked.

Focusing on the tape I muttered to myself, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the tape was easily removed. "Yeah Star?" I asked.

Her big green eyes met mine, "Your secret is safe with me." she whispered. And I knew she was talking about me and X.

I smiled, "Thanks."

Beast Boy moaned. "Oh my head." he stood up.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, let's go unstick the rest of them."

Speedy had already gotten Aqualad and was working on BumbleBee. My eyes caught Robins, he was glaring at me. "Hey Star, why don't you help Robin while I see what I can do about Cyborg."

With a quick nod she flew off to Robin. I looked at the small x right in the center of Cyborgs back, '_How did Red ever think of something like this?' _I wonder as I put my finger to it. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." it popped off and landed in my hand, maybe Cyborg could find a way to stop it from doing that to him.

The red light of his eye flickered on and he smiled, "Hey." it quickly turned to a frown. "He got away didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I kept this. Maybe you can find away to arm yourself against it."

He smiled, "Good idea." I place it carefully in his hand and turned.

Robin was a foot away, "We need to talk." he grunted.

I took a step back and smiled, "I don't see why."

He crossed his arm, "Don't play games, Rae."

"Don't call me Rae, Boy Blunder." he gritted his teeth.

"You and I, Titans Tower. Now."

With a sigh, I teleported us to the Tower. "What was that all about?!" he practically screamed and we found ourselves in the kitchen area.

"What are you talking about?" I turned away.

Grabbing my shoulder he made me face him, "This!" he grabbed the necklace around my neck. "Why did he give you this?"

"I don't know!"

His masked eyes narrowed, "What is going on between you?"

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"Nothing my steel-toed boot!"

Pulling out a kettle and a pack of tea I turned filled it with hot water. "You're being rediculous!" I muttered.

"Me?" He leaned on the counter next to me, "What about you and your secret boyfriend X?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" something downstairs exploded.

"Then destroy the necklace."

My mouth dropped and I looked at him, "He paid for this!"

"With stolen money!"

"How do you know!?" I glared.

"How do you?" he countered.

Pouring myself tea I turned my back to him, "I'm done talk to you."

"Well I'm not done talking to you." he grabbed my shoulder. "Raven, don't make me do something I'll regret."

My eye met his, "Shouldn't I say that to you?" I growled.

"Are you threatening me?" he grinded his teeth together.

"What if I am?"

"Don't make me suspend you from the team."

"Do it." we stood there glaring at each other.

"Just go to your room!" he slammed his fist down on the counter.

"You're not my mom!"

"NOW!!" His yell echoed through the house.

Clutching my tea tighter I ran to my room, '_Stupid Robin and his idioticy!!'_ I threw my cup at the wall of my room.

"He thinks he can tell me to do whatever he wants!" I threw a book at the wall. "He isn't my guardian!"

Letting out a frustrated scream my lap blew up. "Shit!"

I turned and looked at my window, "Red-X." I whispered.

"Nice to see you, too."

**_!!ROBIN'S POV!!_**

The punching bag hit the ceiling for the third time as I kicked it, "God! She's so stubborn!" I yelled slamming my fist into the bag as it swung back towards me. "Why can't she just listen like everyone else?" _'Cause the she wouldn't be Raven' _a voice whispered through my mind.

"You okay, Robin?" Aqualad walked in.

"Yeah." I walked over and took a drink of my water bottle.

He raised an eye brow, "Quit lying."

"I'm not."

"Then why are your knuckles bleeding?"

I looked down at my hands to see that there was blood showing through the bandages I had wrapped around my knuckles. I sighed and sat on the bench, "Okay, maybe something is wrong." I muttered.

He walked over, "What is it?"

"I kinda saw Red-X flirting with Raven when she was stuck to the wall.

"Was she flirting back?"

I shook my head, "Well no, but she wasn't stopping him."

"How could she have? She was stuck to a wall."

I sat there, "Dammit, you're right. It's not like they planned it."

He smiled, "See? But I know you two had a fight when you got home."

My eyes widened, "How?"

"Everyone's in the main room watching it."

I laughed, "Great."

"You better go talk to her." he stood up and walked away.

Knowing he was right I sigh and stood up, grabbing my water bottle I made my way to Raven's room. I knock. No answer. I knocked again, "Raven?" Nothing. I entered the code and the door swished open. She was gone. My fist clenched and the cap of the water bottle came up and hit me in the nose.

**_!!SPEEDY'S POV!!_**

"Anyone see Raven?" I asked, looking around the main room.

"I think she's in her room." BB muttered, moving the controller around as if if he did that it would help him win.

"Okay, I'm gonna go talk to her." I exited the room and made my way to hers.

I saw Robin walking down the hall towards me, his face as red with anger. "What's wrong dude?" I asked.

"You were unconcious when it happen but Red-X gave Raven a necklace and I wanna know what's going on between them."

My jaw hardened, "What are you saying? You think she's cheating on me?"

He nodded, "Yea, and we need to keep her and Red far away from each other."

Slowly turning away from him I tried to keep my anger in, but fail. Letting out a frustrated growl I slammed my fist into the wall, "Can't you track her communicater?"

"That's what I'm about to do." he growled and headed to the main room.

**_!!RED-X'S POV!!_**

The wind whipped her hair around in the breeze as we sat on the Towers roof, "Why?" Raven ask, turning to me.

"Why what?"

"Why did you give me this necklace? Why are you so intrested in me? Why aren't you going after Starfire? Why are you here?"

"I wanted you to have a gift. I'm intrested in you because you're smart, and mysterious, and beautiful, and even though you wont admit it, you're caring. Starfire's not my type, I only flirted with her first because I wanted you to notice me. And I'm here because I want to be near you." I ran my hand through her silkie hair.

"Your kidding, right?" she asked.

Shaking my head I pulled her close, "When it comes to you, I never kid." and in one quick motion I pulled up my mask just enough to kiss her, then pulling it down I smiled, "I'll see you soon, my Raven." and with that I disappeared just as the Titans bust through the door.

"Raven!" I heard Robin yelled.

She turned to him, "What do you want?" she growled.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Speedy walked over and hugged her, I tensed up and about hit him as she hugged him back. "How about we get to bed?" he asked.

She nodded and they walked inside, leaving just Robin. He looked around, "I know you're here X." he said.

Grinning evilly I stepped out from the shadows. "Hello, Bird Boy."

He whipped around, "Leave Raven _alone."_

Walking carefully around him I stopped to his right, "And if I don't?"

He started to grind his teeth together, "I'll kill you myself."

I took a few small steps closer, "And what if I decided that I wanted her all to myself? Maybe I'll take her to some far away land. And you know what we'll do on that far away land?" I was right next to him now, his face was red and he was huffing in anger. "Huh? Do you Chuckle?" I leaned in, "I'll make love with her. Every. Single. Night." With a roar he pulled out his bo-staff and swung at me, but I was already a mile away. With one last look towards the Tower, I saw two figures in Raven's room. So her and Speedy were sharing a room? That would change soon enough, and with that I made my way home and crawled into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I noticed on this that alot of people just write messages back on this and I've decided to steal the idea because it makes my life just a itty bit easier. Also I would like to say thanks again for the reviews they're amazing! And they make me feel special :D! Back to business. As you've noticed there has been a bit more of RobRae than I have intended, but I couldn't help myself. :) So I have decided that this will kinda be like some sort of square, its kinda like Robin vs. Speedy, Speedy vs. Red-X and Red-X vs. Robin for Raven! I'm actually having a bit of trouble on who is gonna be with her. I know stupid right? It's my story and I can't even decided. Oh well! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**_Tokya Blue - Thanks for the review & I'm glad you're liking it! I myself am a HUGE RedX/Rae fan(obviously :D) Red-X is quite evil in this but I think it makes his sound kinda sexy lol. Glad your enjoying it! Thanks for the review!_**

**_-Aquaven0097- -I'm glad you liked the part where he kissed her and gave her the necklace, cause I was a ittle unsure about it. And chapter one was just a little thing to kinda show how Robin, Speedy, and Red-X either have feelings towards Raven/are starting to get feelins towards Raven. Hope that clears it up a little! And yes, Robin has been getting jealous cause once again I couldn't help myself! lol but he is a little unsure of what he's feeling for Raven. Thanks for the review!_**

**_OkThanks -(By the way I love your name!) Anyway! It means alot that you really think I'm getting better! You're completely right! There are not enough Speedy/Raven/Robin triangles! Hopefully after this I'll be able to make more with them! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Okay so to the story!! yay! (little people dance around and scream happily!_**

**_!!RAVEN'S POV!!_**

The light of the sun peeked through my window and woke me, I tried to turn away from it but found I was behind held in place by two strong arm. Roy. I disentangle from him, something just didn't feel right. Swining my legs over the side of the bed and made my way to the window, I pulled the shades tight so the sun wouldn't wake him up.

Grabbing my uniform I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I turned it on hot and stepped in, the hot water felt good on my back. Finally finishing I turned it off, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I dried off and slid into my uniform, then made my way back to my room. Speedy was still asleep but was now holding a pillow. I smiled at the sight and grabbed my communicater. Writing Speedy a note telling him I was going to my favorite Cafe, I left.

The main room was quiet as I walked in, only Robin stood in the kitchen sipping his coffee and reading the news paper. He caught my eye, "Can we talk?" he asked.

"Fine." I muttered and walked over to him.

Pulling up a seat I looked at him across the counter, "Raven, I need to know. Is there something going on between you and Red-X?"

"Robin, I told you there isn't. He was just being nice, if anything he's doing this to mess with your head. Think about it, he knows you'd be pissed if you thought me or Star were secretly seeing him." he nodded.

"Maybe you're right."

"Good, now I'm going to go to that little Cafe I always go to on Sunday's. I've got my comminicater so call me if anything shows up."

"Alright, just be careful. And call us if Red-X shows up."

"I will." with that done, I teleported to Herbel Green. **(Yeah, I know. Sucky name but it's all I could think of)** Sitting at my usually spot I waited to be waited on.

A tall boy about Robin's height came up, "Hey, I'm Xavior I'll be your waitor today." he had a sweet smile with shaggy brown hait that hung in front of his honey brown eyes, "Can I take your order?"

Smiling back I nodded, "Yes, I'll take a Herbel Tea will ice but no lemon."

Writing it down his smile widened, "I'll have it out here in a few moments." I watched him walk away.

Turning my attention outside I watched as it slowly started to rain. A bird in a tree ruffled it's feathers and spread its wings around it's chick, "Here you go."

I looked back at Xavior, "Oh, thank you."

"Anytime." with a quick nod he left.

Something about his was...off. It was like I new him...suddenly it hit me. Red-X! I just about stood up but stopped when I saw him open the door for an elderly couple. There was no way Red-X would do that, with a quick shake of my head I sat back down and drank my tea.

A couple minutes later Xavior was back, I went to pay him but he stopped me. "It's on the house." he grin form on his face. "As long as you will accompany me to lunch. As a friend."

I sat there for a minute and just stared at him, then I smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'm off in 5 minutes, I'll be right back." he hurried off and disappeared behind a door.

A few minutes later he returned, with out his little apron thing on he was wearing a black shirt with ripped blue jeans, "You ready he?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me call Robin and tell him where I'm going." taking out my commuicater I called Robin.

"Robin here." his face appeared.

"Hey, Robin, I'm going out to lunch with a friend. Can you tell Speedy that?"

"I would but he want's to talk to-" Robin was cut off and Speedy's face appeared.

"Hey, Rae!" he smiled.

Smiling back I said, "Hey, Speedy. I'm gonna go out to lunch with a friend okay?"

His mask narrowed, "Whose this friend?"

"He works at the cafe I always go to. I'll be back by two okay?"

Letting out a sigh he tried to smile, "Alright, I love you."

"I love you, too." a grin spread across his face.

"Bye." we hung up.

I looked at Xavior, "Okay, now I'm ready."

We walked into Applebees. "How many?" the waitress asked.

"Two."

"Please follow me." We followed her to a small booth somewhat in the back, "Wendy will be your serve this evening and will be out shortly." she gave us a small smile and left.

"So what are you gonna get?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I was thinkin about a salad. What about you?"

He lifted the menu and showed me, "It's some sort of pasta with chicken in it."

I couldn't help but smile, "Beast Boy would hate you."

Giving a small laugh he turned the menu towards him. "What's it like being a Titan?"

I shrugged, "It's kinda tough. But I enjoy it, I mean it has alot to offer. I help save peoples lives every day."

He nodded, "I bet it's great."

"It can get hard. Fighting almost every day gets tiring. And living with a the others isn't all that great."

"Why?"

"Well Starfire , she's a great friend, but she can't cook. And Beast Boy, I'm sorry, but he's not very funny. I love Cyborg, he's like my big brother, but with a big brother comes overprotectiveness. Then there's Robin, he's a great leader but he can become too obessive when it comes to catching criminals."

He stared into my eyes, "What about that Speedy kid you were talking to."

"Oh, he's from Titans East. They're visiting for Beast Boy's birthday, he's finally eighteen."

"So you and this Speedy are seeing each other?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but he's got a temper."

"Has he ever hit you?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

"Oh no, never! Speedy would never hurt me. He only yells."

"Okay."

Just then the waitress came, "Hi, I'm Wendy. What can I get you?"

"I'll have a salad with Ranch dressing but no tomato."

"And to drink?"

"Just water."

She turned to Xavior, "And you sir?"

"Chicken pasta and a rootbear." Writing it down she walked away, "So how longs have you and Speedy been dating?"

I thought about it for a minute, "About 7 months."

"Wow." the waitress came back with our drinks, and he took a sip.

I shrugged, "Yeah, so tell me about you."

He thought for a moment, "Well my names Xavior, I'm 22. I have a degree in English. I write poetry..." I cut him off.

"You write poems?" I ask, amazed.

He smiled, "Yeah, sometimes they're publish in the newspaper."

"That's you? I always read them. You're very gifted."

A pink tint lit his cheek, "Well it's not that great."

Without noticing I put my hand over his, "Yes it is. Poetry is like art in words. I find it really amazing that you like it too."

His eyes lit up, "Really?" and suddenly his hand wrapped around mine.

"Here's your food. Can I get you two anything else?"

Blushing I pulled my hand away and looked at the lady, "No thank you."

With a kind smile she walked away, and a silence went over the table. "Raven, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." I muttered, "But how's the chicken?"

The smile returned, "Pretty good you want a piece?"

"Sure." he cut off a piece and put it on my plate. I picked it up and put it in my mom, "Wow, that is really good. Better than pizza."

Laughing he looked me in the eyes, "Raven, I was wondering, do you think that maybe I could see you again? As friends of course."

"I'd like that." my communicater went off. "Hold on for a minute. Raven here."

Robin's face appeared, "We've got trouble."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Red-X."

**_HA! I fooled you all!! I am so evil! No one can match my evilness! _**

**_Hope you all liked it!! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I know I'm a meany face for the whole end of last chapter thing but I couldn't resist!_**

**_OkThanks - I am trying to tease you but that is significant to the story so don't worry! :)_**

**_!!RAVEN'S POV!!_**

I looked up at Xavior, "I am so sorry!" I said, turning my communicater off. I pulled out a tenty and a ten, "Here this should cover it."

"No keep it, I'll pay." he pushed the money back at me.

"Really? That's sweet. Thanks so much and again I'm so sorry. I'll come by the cafe tomorrow, I promise."

He shook his head, "It's fine. Don't worry about it, I'll see you tomorrow."

Giving him a hug, I disappeared, reappearing next to Robin in front of an abandoned warehouse. "Where is he?" I asked.

"He was here a minute ago. I swear! Titans look in the warehouse!" Robin yelled, running ahead.

Teleporting inside, I was carefully not to make noise. I turned to my left to see Speedy with his arrow raised ready to hit whatever moved. He looked at and saw me, then waved.

I waved back and headed up the old stairs. A loud creak made me turn, no one was there. "Hello Beautiful." I turned and was suddenly in the arms of Red-X. "I missed you."

"Let go." I said, trying to pull away.

With a shake of his head he threw me back, "Who was the guy at Applebees?" he said, anger ratiated off his body.

"A friend!"

"Oh really?! Is that why you were holding hands!"

Throwing him back with my powers I glared, "Why do you care? I'm not dating you!"

With a roar of rage he ran at me, and slammed me into a wall. "Do you think I don't know that!? I see you every day Raven, with Speedy or Robin or some other guy! And my first urge is to kill them! But I don't, do I? No, I don't because I know it'll hurt you. I would never hurt you Raven, I promise." the last part came out as a whisper and he put his forehead against mine. "I promise."

I stood there in shock and his hands went from pinning me against the wall to hugging me close, "Let her go!" Speedy's vocie echoed through the warehouse.

Red-X turned and looked at him, "Leave!" he screamed.

"I said, let her go!" he pulled an arrow and aimed it.

"And if I don't!?" Red turned and looked at me, "I'm sorry, Raven." I watched in horror as he brought the butt of his gun and slammed it into the side of my head.

The last thing I heard before I slid to the floor was Speedy's yell, "RAVEN!!"

**_!!SPEEDY'S POV!!_**

"RAVEN!!" I screamed as he hit her with his gun. "You bastard!" I ran at him.

But he was too quick, in one motion he picked her up and disappeared. "No!" I slammed my fist on the ground.

"Friend Speedy what is wrong?" I heard Star say from behind me.

My breathing was deep, "Red took Raven!" I snarled, standing up and walking passed her. I didn't stop until I found Robin, he looked at me and opened his mouth, "He took her!" I yelled.

"Who? Who took who?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Red-X has taken Friend Raven?" Star asked.

Turning towards I kicked it, leaving a dent. "I was too slow. He knocked her out and took her, he took her!"

"Yo, Speedy. It's okay, we'll find her." Cyborg walked over.

"Yeah dude, Raven can totally kick his ass when she wakes up." I looked at BBs toothy smile.

"We'll get her back. I swear I won't stop looking until we do." Robin said, with steel in his voice.

When we made our way back to the Tower Cyborg and Robin started to see if they could track Raven's commuicater.

While they did that I walked to Raven's room. Opening the door I walked in and sat on her bed, "Raven." I said.

My throat tighten and I felt a tear roll down my face, "I will find you, and when I do, I'll rip Red-X into a million pieces."

**_!!RED-X'S POV!!_**

Staring down at the beautiful violet haired girl I wondered, _Why did I take her? I was suppose to talk to her, flirt a little. Not take her, she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up. _I let out a loud sigh and started to pace. I had a small bracelet on her to interfere with her powers.

I walked into my kitchen, and made myself a sandwhich. I ate in silence until I heard a moan, leaving the sandwhich on the plate I ran back to my room. She was sitting up right with her hand on her head, "What the hell." she muttered.

"Raven." I walked up to her.

Fear was evident in her eyes and she scooted back with resulted in her falling off the side of the bed with a thud. I ran over and helped her up, "I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear."

"Why did you take me X?" her voice showed nothing.

"I didn't mean to, well I did, but I didn't. I wanted to talk to you, but I was so angry and then Speedy-" she cut me off.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just knocked you out, picked you up and disappeared. He should be fine."

She let a a sigh of relief, "Okay, you can finish."

"And then Speedy started yelling at me like you were his _property._" I hissed. "I couldn't take it, so I had to take you. I'm so sorry."

Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her close, "You know this would never work." she whispered.

"No, don't say that. Think about it Raven, we could runaway together. Leave Fire Crotch and Bird Boy behind, you don't need them." she tried not to laugh at the nicknames. "Don't leave me."

"I'm sorry X, but we can't be together, ever." she hugged me, "You need to let me go."

Sighing into her hair I pulled away, "You're right." unlocking the bracelet I turned away from her.

I didn't even turn around as she opened a portal and walked into it. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered she never did give back the necklace.

**_Yes, I know this one is shorter and for that I'm sorry! Hope you liked it! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_HELLO! So here's number 6 please enjoy or...I can't think of anything to put there so let your imagination roam free, and if you're one of those people that don't have an imagination why are you here? Also after all the responses there is a little note I would like you to read please! Thank you...and enjoy._**

**_So! I know on to that thing where I tell you my response!_**

**_robraegal - Yes it is all getting very confusing but do not worry everything will be reveal...in the sequal!?(note more question marks than exclimations!) Mwahahahaha okay evil moment satisfied! Yeah I've got a problem with spelling errors...I'm gonna have to go fix that, thanks for teling me! lol it does sound weird!_**

**_READ THIS!! Thank you for noticing the big bold black lettering! So as you may or may not know I have decided to make a sequal to this! Dun Dun DUN! Yep I know nerve racking isnt it?! This chapter will be the last and I will take a...3 day break before I begin the sequal. I have another story I need to finish because well I actually started that one before this and it seems a little unfair. So I'm gonna finish that one then the sequal shall begin!!_**

**_!!RAVEN'S POV!!_**

_What is going on with Red-X?_ I asked myself as I returned to the Tower. I walked over to the kitchen area and started to make some tea, when I felt someone watching me. I turned and saw everyone staring, "What?" I asked.

"Raven!" Speedy was the first one over, "How did you escape?" he asked, picking me up and swinging me around, "Oh, I don't care as long as you're back!" he pulled me close.

I opened my mouth to say something but then his lips were on mine, his arms were around my waist trying to get me as close as possible. "I was so afraid he hurt you." he whispered pulling away.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled.

He sighed and put his forehead against mine, "I missed you."

"I was only gone for two hours."

"Yea, but in those two hours, I didn't know where you were or what he was doing to you."

"Raven, we need to know what happened." Robin said.

"Well he kidnapped me, then he let me go." I shurgged.

His mask narrowed, "I know that, I want to know why?"

Another shrug and a sip of tea, "I don't know."

Teeth clenched he was no in front of me, "I think you do."

"Well you think wrong, Boy Wonder."

"Raven."

"I really don't know! Okay?" I took another sip of tea, "He wanted to get together I told him it would never work. He was sad, afraid then he told me I could leave."

I turned away and touched the necklace at me neck, "Maybe he's changed."

Robin and Speedy snorted, "He's a villian! A leapord can't change it's spots!" they said as one.

I glared, "You two are so much alike why don't you just go out!" summoning a portal I stepped in.

My room was dark so I turned on some candles. "They're so immature." I muttered, grabbing a book I sat on my bed and begn to read.

I sensed Starfire outside my room, then she knocked, "Friend Raven? May I please speak with you?"

"Sure." I got up and let her in, "What do you want Star?"

We sat on my bed, "Do you have the feelings for Villian Red-X?"

My eyes widened, "Um, I-I don't actually know." I admitted.

She nodded, "But you've the feelings for Friend Speedy?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't."

"And Friend Robin?"

That time I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen the way you and Friend Robin have acted around each other. I think he has the feelings for you."

I looked away, "Why do you think that?"

A smile touched her lips, "He looks at you like Friend Cyborg looks at Bumblebee, and how I look at Friend Aqualad."

"You like Aqualad?" I asked, fully facing her.

A light blush toucher her cheeks, "Yes. Do you think he likes me?"

"I'm sure he does, you're beautiful, sweet, caring, nice he's probably been dying to ask you out."

Her face brightened, "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not ask him yourself?"

She stood up, "I think I shall. Thank you Friend Raven." she said and exited my room.

"No Star, thank you." I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some paper and pen. "Okay, what do they have in common?" I asked.

"Arrogant." I said, writting it down. "Skill, confidence. They don't give up. Love a good challenge. They're caring." I stopped.

I started to pace, "Red-X is Robin's alter-ego, and Speedy is like Robins clone." I sat down, "It's like they're the same person." I whispered.

"Then who do I love?" I closed my eyes and pictured Speedy, "He loves me, and he isn't afraid to show it." I pictured Robin next, "He's too afraid of my reaction to show it." then Red-X, "He doesn't know how to show it."

I got up, "Speedy. I love Speedy."

--

**_GASP! I know, right? So as you can see, Raven has chosen Speedy. But will that actually stop Red-X? Or Robin for that matter? And who is Xavior anyway!? Has Raven finallty decided that Speedy is the one!? Find out next time ...in the sequal! Mwahahahahaha! _**

**_Did anyone notice I put the title in alphabetical order? Archer Bird Criminal!? Get it! Ha betcha didn't! I'm just that good!_**


End file.
